


Far Away

by VoidRune



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRune/pseuds/VoidRune
Summary: Neku looks up to the 104, and catches a glimpse of someone he has been waiting for.Alone, up there, he seems lonely.





	Far Away

He looks lonely.

Of all the thoughts that could have crossed his mind the moment Neku saw Joshua’s true form for the first time, this was it.

It was only an outline, barely a person, a silhouette of light overflowing into music. He was both the central piece in the City of Shibuya and a shadow Neku had to strain his eyes to see. He was also clearly Joshua, even if inhuman and ageless.

That jerk who shot him because of his own twisted Games. Twice.

Neku wasn’t going to forgive him any time soon.

But, standing on top of 104, Joshua looked completely alone.

Neku had a lot to say to him. He had already said a lot to the winds, in hopes that i would reach him.

If he could only be there for his partner, then…

He could save it for some other time.

He wondered if Joshua could see him, if he could hear him.

A shiver ran down his spine, a wind too cold passing through the crowd at the Scramble Crossing.

They belonged to different worlds. And they should stay that way.

Joshua’s figure flickered and vanished.

Neku should go home, it was getting late, his parents would-

Instead, Neku dashed to the Shibuya River.

Because, really.

Screw you, Joshua.


End file.
